


Overthinking

by avngrs



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, She hates them for it, Wraiths voices are gay and like to tease her about stuff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avngrs/pseuds/avngrs
Summary: Wraith’s voices start acting up after a well deserved win, much to her annoyance. She’s over here having a gay panic and the voices are laughing? She couldn’t stand them.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Kudos: 132





	Overthinking

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It’s been a while since I revisited this. I went through and modified and fixed alot too. Same story just worded differently this time. Thanks for reading! If there’s any mistakes or typo’s I’m sure I’ll catch them one day while re-reading it in the future!
> 
> Also yes, in my head Wraith smokes... it just feels like it fits her sort of character 😳

“ ** We have a winner. ** ” The voice of the announcer rang throughout the area.

“ **You are the Apex champion**. ”

Wraith stood stiff, a mere couple inches from where the final ring sat. She could feel the searing heat of it on her back, a reminder of just how close they had come to a possible fiery and painful end.

She blinked a few times, coming out of her trance. She was still in the exact same position, arms raised, wingman pointed frontward and barrel still smoking slightly from the final shot she had fired into the last poor bastards skull.

The shot that had just won them the match.

They had come up against the last team of three. They had fought tooth and nail and had almost trumped her, but in the end her squad had prevailed.

Too bad, it turns out she had taken the right road. The one that led to her win. This time at least.

_ You’re safe, for now. _

She breathed out a sigh of relief and let her arms drop as she heard the familiar announcers voice calling the winner.

“We did it!” Natalie sprang forward, enveloping Wraith from behind in one of the tightest hugs she’s ever received. And considering Makoa was the bear hugging king, that said something.

Wraith winced, tensing slightly at the contact. A small gasp escaped her as her shoulder was jarred. 

Right, in the moment with sudden adrenaline coursing through her she had forgotten about the bullet wound to her shoulder. Considering this was the most severe of her injuries, she should consider herself lucky.

And now with the adrenaline wearing off, Wraith became aware of how battered and exhausted she was.

“Ah,  _ pardon _ !” Natalie sheepishly smiled releasing Wraith from her crushing bear hug. Wraith took this quiet moment to look the younger woman over.

She looked rough, her right eye was swollen and discolored black and blue. A gift received at the start of the match where Wraith had witnessed from afar an enemy throw a punch at Natalie in a last ditch effort to gain the upper hand after his R-99 clicked on empty.

And for that, Wraith had taken care of him in the blink of an eye.

She studied every inch of her, making sure there were no blossoming red spots or five-inch deep cuts. Her puffy jumper was charred and the brass wire in her pylon was slightly unraveled but besides that, she looked mostly unharmed. The younger woman’s spirit certainly hadn’t taken a beating.

_ You gonna keep ogling? _

She swear she heard a few stray laughs.

Wraith blinked in surprise at the sudden intrusion of the voices in her head. She looked away quickly at the ground, blushing slightly.

“ _ Bonjour _ ... Wraith?”

She was interrupted from the voices with a gentle poke to her forehead.

She shook her head, focusing on the woman in front of her. The small, patient smile Natalie was giving her had told her that she had zoned out. 

“Hm? Right, sorry. Was thinking-“ Wraith said absentmindedly, stopping suddenly as she noticed the ring deactivated around them. The searing heat at her back gone in an instant.

Crazy to think that something that could have burned her to a crisp could be shut off so easily.

She turned her attention toward the death boxes scattered on the ground, watching as they flickered and disintegrated into nothing.

If the end game cleanup was starting, that means the retrieval ship should be arriving for them soon.

“About what? How awesome we were? Seriously, we kicked serious butt! You especially though!” The younger woman said with a starry eyed look, taking Wraith’s hands and swinging them back and forth gently in a playful manner.

Wraith looked to Natalie’s face in surprise her heart almost clawing its way out of her chest as her hands were held and swayed. Beneath her gloves, her palms grew sweaty. 

She looked away sheepishly, wishing she could bury her head in the dirt and never come out.

_ Oooh, she’s holding your hand! _

Wraith ignored the voice with a huff. They weren’t helping.

“It was a team effort, I couldn’t have done it without you. You saved my ass more times than I can count.” Her cheeks burned and she hoped the other girl didn’t take notice.

Natalie laughed and Wraith could feel her heart jump at that, her cheeks growing warmer. For once she was thankful of Natalie’s blissful unawareness, and that she was the only one who could hear the voices.

“ _Absurdité_!  You were awesome out there! I can’t believe we won!” Natalie said as she continued to swing Wraiths arms gently in excitement.

And then suddenly Natalie had let go of her hands, much to the voices dismay.

“Papa would be so proud.” it was so quiet Wraith could barely hear it over the voices in her head.

The older woman hesitated, hand slightly hovering outwards. She contemplated comforting the younger girl but she has truly never been good at that sort of thing. What could she say to soothe the pain? It didn’t seem like the right time. Should she help? What if it made things worse? What should she sa-

“Still, I can’t believe it! We actually did it!” And as quick as a spark, Natalie was back to her own bubbly self. Wraith let her hand drop back limp to her side.

She missed the feeling of warm hands holding her own already.

_ What are you doing? Hold her hand again! _

Paying the voices no mind except for an annoyed eye roll, Wraith gave a lopsided smile, suddenly feeling exhausted and worn down. She had relied too heavily on the void this match. The voicesof the others were slightly louder, and much more annoying than usual. The implants in her arms itched, a dull pain present in the background. It was always this way when she drew on the mysterious power too much at one time.

She could feel a headache coming on from the insistent chatter in her mind. She put a hand to her head , ignoring the slight wetness she felt there.

“-come soon. It’s been a while don’t you think?”

“Huh?” Wraith said blinking owlishly as she tuned back into the present, turning to face Natalie.

“I said I hope they send the ship to pick us up soon, they’re taking forever!” Natalie pouted, arms crossed.

In the distance, Wraith could hear the unmistakable sound of the retrieval ships repulsor jets and when she turned around she could see as the small ship hovered above the ground, just above where the Champions were waiting. 

“Speak of the devil,” Wraith said using a hand to shield her eyes as she looked up and pointed. “About time too, I could really use a smoke.” 

“Great!” Natalie exclaimed, throwing her hands out in excitement as the ship touched down. The two of them shielded their face from stray debris as the wind from the ships repulsor jets kicked up the air around them.

As the ship door opened, Wraith took the opportunity to look over and see what little of Natalies hair had poked out from her cap flowing slightly in the wind. 

She smiled, Natalie’s bubbly mood getting to her a bit despite the now developing headache gone migraine wracking her head right. She appreciated how upbeat the younger woman could be despite certain circumstances going on for her. For them all. It took strength to hold your head high after things like this. Like this game. Like losing a loved one. 

_ Kiss her dumbass!  
  
_

She shook her head, genuinely surprised at how irritatingly bold the voices were being. She grumbled, making her way to the ramp that had folded out to let the two of them on.

“A shame that Mira couldn’t be here.” Natalie said distantly, looking back over her shoulder as the dropship door closed behind them.

Mira. Wraith suddenly remembered their missing third person. At one point they had been a squad of three but they were forced to leave her behind in a particularly grueling fire fight. They weren’t able to get her back in time. 

“It’s fine, she’ll be okay. They’re probably prepping her in the respawn chamber as we speak.” Wraith said absentmindedly, “She’ll be back.” A lie. But did it hurt if it helped Natalie sleep at night?  


It was a full-faced lie. Half the people who died throughout these games never come back. It’s just something people parrot back and forth to make themselves feel better about what  really happens. If you don’t gain love from the fans or support from sponsors then the Syndicate would waste no time or money putting you through the revival chamber.

Mira was a nobody who hadn’t garnered enough attention or made a name for herself. The Syndicate didn’t care for the nameless people. They didn’t turn over a profit. 

Not everyone was on the luck side of the coin.

Wraith wondered if there was a version of her who hadn’t been so lucky as she was with the games.

“I know but still ... a shame that she couldn’t be here to experience the win with us.” Natalie said with a small frown on her face, glancing at Wraith as they took a seat in the hanger.

“Don’t worry about it, we’re here and that’s all the matters.” She said in a deadpanned voice closing her eyes briefly as a strong wave of exhaustion washed over her. Her shoulder stung, her body ached.

“ _Oui _ , you’re right....”

Wraith cracked open an eye, hearing the woman next to her rustle through her backpack.

She jumped slightly, eyes flying open completely as Natalie started dabbing her forehead.

“Ah  _ pardon _ again  _ mon amie _ , you have some blood on your forehead. Let me just get it for you.” She said, gently patting with a tissue.

Wraith held her breath as Natalie was inches from her face, tongue sticking out and her brow furrowed with focus. The dabbing of the tissue stung slightly, but it wasn’t enough to bother her plus she didn’t-

_ Kiss her, now!  _

_ What are you waiting for? _

_ She’s right in front of you! Now’s the time! _

She was bombarded by a collection of voices. Each at varying degrees of tone but all of them annoying. 

A chill traveled up her spine and Wraith decided looking at the hanger door behind Natalie was more interesting than anything else going on. She tried not to let her eyes wander.

“Oh... right, thank you.” Wraith said in a slightly shaky voice, hoping that the other woman wouldn’t notice.

Half a minute of straight dabbing passed, Natalie seemed satisfied enough and withdrew the bloodied tissue from the older woman’s forehead.

“It’s been bothering me since we won... you probably didn’t notice, but a pretty face such as yours to be messed up by all that blood.  _ Je ne peux pas avoir ça! _ ” she exclaimed, putting on the brightest smile she could.

_ She called you pretty! _

Wraith felt as though she wanted to jump into a portal and disappear forever. She could do that couldn’t she? The burning pain of the void and it’s cold world was nothing compared to the frazzled mind and burning cheeks that Natalie gave her. If Natalie hadn’t noticed her blushing before surely she noticed now.

Flustered, Wraith buried her face into her scarf avoiding her gaze to the ground.

“I hadn’t noticed, I appreciate it.” She could feel the sweat on her forehead. She swallowed slowly. Being in such close proximity to Natalie made her down right nervous, but the voices were having a field day.

_ Do it, kiss her now! Now! _

_ Come on, this is your chance! _

_ Don’t be a coward. _

Wraith wasn’t used to having these sorts of feelings. She didn’t get this way around people. She’s never felt this way, or at least she can’t remember if she has. The voices sure weren’t making it easy to deal with her emotions.

Thankfully, they were interrupted by the pilot announcing their arrival to the lobby. There they would go to the med-bay to get their injuries healed, get yelled at by Ajay for “being idiots and gettin’ hurt”, and anything else taken care of caused by the games.

Natalie jumped out of her seat, making her way to the the door as the ramp folded out. She jumped in the air excitedly.

“ _ Allons-y _ ! I promised Octane dinner at the Mexican place on the outskirts of city, near Frosty Fries!” She said cheerfully, picking up speed. “You know the one?” She turned slightly towards Wraith. 

“We made a bet that whoever lost would have to pay, and I’m not about pass up free food!” 

And just like that she was out of Wraith’s sight, gone before she could even reply. Gone before she could even blink.

She wondered how the younger woman had this much energy. It was almost as if they hadn’t just fought for their very lives in a blood sport.

Wraith let out a sigh she hadn’t known she’d been holding. She fumbled around in her back pocket for her pack of cigarettes.

The voices, thankfully had died down. She was glad to be free from their insistent teasing and goading. For now at least. 

She cupped her hand over the end of her cigarette as she lit it. She brought it to her lips, took a drag and let out the smoke and a sigh, standing still for a moment to appreciate the quiet.

At least with this, she was one step closer to the truth. 


End file.
